1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an umbrella, more particularly to an umbrella with an improved runner fastener which is provided on a stem without weakening the structural strength of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional umbrella is shown to include an elongate stem 1 with an upper elongate hole 101 in which a spring-loaded stop 2 is provided. A runner 3 is sleeved slidably on the stem 1 to connect pivotally with a stretcher assembly (not shown) to support a rib assembly (not shown) which is mounted on an upper end of the stem 1. The runner 3 is movable along the stem 1 between an upper position for stretching the rib assembly and a lower position for collapsing the same. At the upper position, the runner 3 is retainingly supported by the stop 2.
In view of the fact that the stem 3 of the conventional umbrella should be made hollow to receive the spring-loaded stop 2, it was not contemplated to provide a solid structure for the stem. Due to this inherent limitation of the stem, which is a primary part of the umbrella in terms of strength, it is quite difficult to further improve the rigidity of the stem, and hence the durability of the umbrella.
The object of the present invention is to provide an umbrella which can overcome the aforementioned problems commonly associated with the prior art.
According to this invention, the umbrella includes an elongate stem which extends along an axis, and which has a first upper end portion, a first lower end portion, and a middle portion therebetween. A ferrule is fixed on the first upper end portion of the stem. A tubular member surrounds the first upper end portion of the stem about the axis, and includes a second upper end portion which is fixed to the ferrule, and a second lower end portion which extends downwardly from the second upper end portion, and which is formed with a retaining slot that extends in a radial direction radial to the axis. A canopy is mounted on the first upper end portion of the stem. A rib assembly is disposed at an underside of the canopy to support the canopy in a spread-out position and in a collapsed position. A tubular runner is sleeved slidably on the stem, and has third upper and lower end portions respectively proximate and distal to the ferrule, and an intermediate portion therebetween. The runner is movable between upper and lower positions respectively corresponding to the spread-out and collapsed positions of the canopy. A stretcher assembly is disposed to interconnect the intermediate portion of the runner and the rib assembly so as to stretch or retract the rib assembly to put the canopy in the spread-out or collapsed position when the runner is moved to the upper or lower position, respectively. The third upper end portion of the runner is formed with a through hole which is aligned with the retaining slot in a longitudinal direction parallel to the axis, and which extends therethrough in the radial direction. The third upper end portion of the runner can be brought to surround the tubular member and to have the through hole registering with the retaining slot when the runner is in the upper position. A lever member defines a fulcrum portion which is pivoted to the intermediate portion of the runner about a pivot axis transverse to the longitudinal direction, and has upper and lower segments which are disposed at two opposite ends of the fulcrum portion and which are opposite to each other in the longitudinal direction. The upper segment has an anchoring end portion which extends radially and inwardly of the third upper end portion of the runner through the through hole and which is of such a dimension so as to be received and retained in the retaining slot when the runner is in the upper position. A biasing member is disposed to bias the anchoring end portion radially and inwardly toward the stem.